


After Afghanistan

by LadyJanelly



Category: Supernatural, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Afghanistan</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Afghanistan

They question him, after Afghanistan. The brass and then the shrinks. Cougar tells them about the wind that tore his team to shreds, the wind with teeth and claws. They give him a section 8 and take his rifle. They send him back into the world with a medical pension and an appointment with more doctors. He goes home to his Abuela instead. He tells her what he saw, the things that couldn’t be real but are, monsters in the sand, and she believes him. She sends him away, to a bruja named Missouri, and there he learns the truth.


End file.
